Theseus Today
by Mexgirlmindy
Summary: A remake of the story of Theseus in the modern world. One shot. I had to do this for School.


OK hey people I made this back in like April for a school project. I was bored and desiced to upload this.

Theseus is the love child of Aegeus and Aethra. Aegeus is the founder and President of the big and rich company" InuKaga".

Theseus is now 18 years old. " Mom,when will you tell me who my father is?" Theseus asked his mom.

" Poseigon is your father." His mom replied.

" Poseigon is my step-father. Remember you promised to tell me on my 18 birthday. Yesterday was my 18 birthday."

" Fine. I new I couldn't keep it from you forever. Let me get something first." Aethra when upstairs and came back with a golden watch with diamonds surround the face and some money." You father is Aegeus. He lives here * Aethra scribbled on a piece of paper* . He lives in New York go their by bus. That is all we can afford."  
" Thanks mom." Theseus ran upstairs and packed a rucksack. " Bye mom." Theseus said as he kissed his mom's forehead and ran out the door.

5 Days later. assaults :5 rapist , 4 thugs.  
Theseus looked at the piece of paper in his hand. " So this is the place, mom" Theseus said to himself as he looked at the giant mansion in front of him. Theseus looked around and found an intercom. He bushed the button.  
" *bing* Hello this is Medea speaking." The intercom said.  
" Uuh.. I'm here to visit Aegeus. I'm a future client."

" Come on in then"

The gates swung open. Theseus followed the trail of pebbles to the front door where a butler was standing.

" Sir client come in." The butler said as he open the door for Theseus.

" Thank you." Theseus responded to the butler and followed him to a giant dinning table. The last 4 chair where set for a meal.

" Sit on the left." The butler commanded and left.

**With Medea**

"Great another _client_ who want my husband's money." Medea said to her self. " Get the dead chef now!"

" yes ma'am" A short chubby Puerto Rican woman responded.

" Poison the c_lient's _wine." Medea said and left to great her husband's client.

**Dining room**

"Welcome...client" Medea said

" Theseus Rose" Theseus replied.

" _What was that whore's name Antra Rose, Amanda Rose, no Aethra Rose. Stupid whore._" I'm Aegeus wife. Aegeus will be down in a moment, and so will my son."

" Welcome. I'm Aegeus" said a plump man."Sit down. Juanita bring in the food."

Juanita( The short chubby Puerto Rican head chef) Rushed in followed by 6 other Puerto Rican holding several trays of food.

Theseus sat down and marveled at the food place in front of him.

" Eat." Aegeus command

Theseus ate a few bite then decided to reveal his identity. He took his goblet and purposely let his sleeve uncover his watch.

* pang!* " Boy is your mother Aethra." Aegeus almost yelled after he slapped the goblet out of his hand.

" Yes, She said you are my..." Aegeus embraced his son. " Son Son. I'm so sorry I head to leave you." Aegeus said as he teared up.

Phillip( Aegeus's other son) just walked in "Waz up!" he yelled. His mother grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the car where she took off never to return.

" Juanita! Bring my son another goblet of wine." Aegeus yelled. " Tell me how you have been. How old are you. About your mother. how you got here."

Theseus told his father almost every detail about his life growing up and about the thugs and rapist that came after him. When Theseus finished his story it was 4 in the morning.

" You must be tired. I am you can have the quest room. It is filled with Greek thing I always wanted my son to have." Aegeus told his son as they walked to the quest room. He showed him a golden hilted sword and a pair of sandals.

**Three weeks later...**

Theseus found his father crying. "What is wrong dad."

" Minos that ( Insert mean word here.) He is my company's rival and he demand slaves every year to do thing for him and his men. He is also a mafia leader. He want you to become his slave. If you don't go he will kill you." He replied through sobs.

" I can take care of my self." Theseus replied as he pulled out several guns from every place of his body.

" I was head of the local mafia. Where is that ( Insert previous word here.)." Theseus said and replace all his guns.

"His office says " Narkik" and how do you hid all those guns"

" Tell him I will come in a week"

Theseus left and made several calls to his blood thirsty underling. With in 5 days many people arrive claiming to be Theseus's friends. Aegeus counted 69 people but lost count. Theseus loved to play with his underling and yelled scatter several time. When Theseus said scatter they would completely disappear.

Final the day came the Theseus had to leave. He hugged his dad bye and left.

" Does everyone know the plan?" Theseus asked

" Yes" They all replied

" My dad said that Minotaur is the man in charged of the slaves. Kill him and free all the other slaves."

They got in the building. Theseus's hormones decided to ask a girl about his age direction though, he knew where he was going.

" Hello I'm Theseus Rose And I'm looking for Minotaur."

" Poor you. Your going to become his sex slave." The girl said as she cupped his face with here hand. "He is on the 34th floor room 76." If you some how mange to get out call me. I'm Ariadne. Call me"

Theseus walked up a flight of stairs then said " Did you hear that boy I have a pretty lady waiting for me. When I get out so lets hurry up."

**54 minutes later and Minotaur dead.**

Theseus call Ariadne

" Hello?" She answered.

" Hey it is Theseus want to go out for dinner."

" Sure where."

" Where ever you like."

" OK then I will see you at the Chinese restaurant on the corner of Elms in 30 minuets.

At dinner they discovered that their father where rivals so they couldn't be together so they decided to elope. ( Author's comment; Teen and their rash decisions )

**Argues office. On floor 76.**

The phone rang. Argues answers

" Hello"

" Theseus has died sorry to inform you."

" !" Aegeus flung himself through the window.

**3 months later.**

* Ding dong * Juanita rung the bell to The Roses residents. Theseus answered the door " Juanita! Good to see you again. Come in."

" Thank you. I have come to.." Juanita was interrupted.

" This is my wife who is 2 months pregnant. This is my mom, and this is my step dad." Theseus said.

After a short introduction Juanita was invited to dinner.

" Theseus I have something to tell you." She finally spoke up.

" What is it?"

" The day you left your father was told that you where killed and he threw himself out the window."

" How is he!"

" Dead."

Theseus cried for a long few moments. " So then Juanita why did you come here?

" To tell you that you are now a multimillionaire and owner of "Inukag".

**Epilogue**

Theseus and his family moved into Aegeus's house 2 weeks after being informed of his death. Theseus toke over His father's job. Theseus and Ariadne had 3 kids.

**They lived happily ever after.**

Random stuff. And Notes

Inukag is a the first 3 letter of the 2 main character in Inuyasha ( My current fandom). Narkik is also a character in Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Naraku want to kill each other. So I though they would be perfect names.

I have know clue where the mafia part came from. I was board at the time and though to spice the story up.


End file.
